me enamore de mi amor platonico
by nikol guerrero
Summary: bella es una chica comun y un poco extraña ella era una chica soñadora pero nunca se imagino que podia terminar enamorada de su amor platonico ya que se lo encuentra todos los dias al frente de una plaza a pesar de que no vayan a la escuela juntos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Mi nombre es isabella swan y tengo 17 años, vivo en forks con Charlie, mi padre. Charlie es uno de los más reconocidos abogados, por lo que nuestra situación es buena y vivimos en un lugar algo ostentoso, pero a mí no me interesa el dinero creo que la gente vale por lo que es y no por lo que tiene, nunca he sido de esas personas que se pasan todo el día pensando en ropa o en chicos, si no todo lo contrario estudio todo el día ya que mi sueño es estudiar sociología, aunque la verdad soy algo tímida.

estoy en mi dormitorio, sin poder dormir, ya que me siento muy nerviosa , puesto que mañana va hacer un año desde que lo conocí, un año del que no me he podido olvidar de esos ojos verdes, que me cautivan y me hacen olvidar todo, todavía recuero el primer día que lo vi….

Iba caminando hacia mi casa perdidas en mis pensamientos ya que me había enterado que mis padres se Iván a separar, por lo que estaba muy triste, cuando lo vi, venia caminando hacia mi dirección, era un chico alto, de pelo castaño claro, me podía dar cuenta que no se había peinado tenía muy definido su cuerpo, se veía que era atlético, en pocas palabras un chico perfecto, pero lo que más me cautico fueron sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes que me hacen contener el aliento. Desde ese día me lo encuentro todos los días en el mismo lugar al principio creí que iba a ver a su novia, puesto que un día lo vi con una chica, era de baja estatura muy delgada y venían abrazados riéndose de una manera muy cariñosa, ese día llegue a mi habitación y llore ya que me puse muy triste al pensar que tenía una novia.

A los días después, me encontraba con mi amiga hablando de lo sucedido

- Bella no puedes estar asa- me decía Ángela, ya que a ella le cuanto todo- tienes que hablar con el

- no ang, no puedo el tiene novia- le dije con tristeza

-mira quien viene ahí- me dijo con una sonrisa

Me di vuelta inmediatamente y lo vi- ang, por favor no vallas hacer nada estúpido- le pedí con desesperación ya que la conocía muy bien, era capaz de arrastrarme hacia él y me obligaría hablar con el

- yo hacer algo estúpido?- dijo con inocencia que ni yo me la creía- claro que no, solo quiero comprobar algo

En ese momento paso por el lado de nosotras-espérame aquí -me dijo ang y salió detrás de el

15 minutos después….

Me encontraba muy desesperada, ang todavía no regresaba que había hecho? Le hablo? Le pregunto algo?

-buuuu- di un salto, no me había dado cuenta que ang ya había regresado- jajajja bella en que piensas? O mejor dicho en quien?

-Ángela dime dónde estabas- grite furiosa

En ningún lugar en particular- me dijo con una sonrisa-la verdad lo seguí y me fije en que casa entraba, y ¡adivina! Vive acá en una enorme casa frente a una plaza, y antes que me digas algo, sé que es su casa, porque cuando entro, se escucho un fuerte mama llegue

Ang lo dijo todo tan rápido que no me dejo hablar en ningún momento pero cuando termino, sentí como se formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro

De verdad?- es una muy buena noticia, eso quiere decir que vive a menos de 15 minutos de aquí-grite con emoción

-así es pero..-en ese momento me asuste-no creas que esta información es gratis me debes un favor

Un ffaaabooorr?- dije algo asustada ya que aunque tenía cara de ángel es muy diabólica cuando se lo propone

-tienes que preguntarle el nombre-grito

Quede en shock-como?-grite ang se limito a sonreír con esa sonrisa que conocía y que sabía que esta vez no tenía otra salida-está bien-dije resignada-mañana hablo con el-sentí que mi corazón latía rápidamente, sabía que era por la idea de hablar con el…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Hoy era el gran día, estaba muy nerviosa hoy le iba a preguntar el nombre, iba a escuchar su voz estaba tan emocionada que ese día me arregle, como nunca lo había hecho. Cuando fui a la plaza a esperar que saliera, estaba muy nerviosa, el corazón me latía fuertemente.

Transcurrió una hora y nada, él no había aparecido, estaba muy decepcionada. Después de dos hora de esperar a que él saliera decide marcharme a casa, cuando llegue a mi habitación llore desconsoladamente porque fui una tonta al hacerme ilusiones con un chico como él cuando al fin me tranquilice me di cuenta que tal vez el destino no quiere que hable con él, así que no puedo hacer nada solo me tengo que resignar.

Al día siguiente me encontraba en la plaza frente a su casa ya que Ángela me obligo a ir allá para que le cuente lo sucedido.

-ves ang, el destino no quiere que hable con el- le dije después de contarle lo que paso

-no me vengas con esas bobadas- dijo ang un poco molesta. Ayer no tuviste suerte eso es todo pero tal vez mañana…

-mañana nada- le dije- es mejor dejar las cosas así como están, sabes es mejor que me vaya- me pare lo más rápido posible y me gire para regresar a mi casa, cuando iba llegando a mi caso lo vi, venia caminando, con su manera muy sexy y despreocupada cuando paso al lado mío me dije _vamos bella es ahora o nunca_ y me gire

-disculpa- le dije con una voz temblorosa-en… bueno… yo...- tome un respiro profundo- te puedo hacer una pregunta? Lo que pasa es que es por una apuesta- le dije rápidamente

-sí, claro- me dijo con una voz que me hiso temblar ¡dios es tan varonil!

-Puedo saber tu nombre?-

- pero primero me tienes que decir el tuyo-dios mío que hago? Le digo mi nombre o me invento uno?

Pero en ese momento lo vi a los ojos y sentí la necesidad de decirle la verdad

- me llamo isabella, pero me gusta que me digan bella-

- bueno bella yo me llamo Edward que edad tienes?- sonreí internamente woh Edward tiene una muy linda voz- 17 y tú?-

También tengo 17 me digo con una sonrisa pero después suspiro- bueno bella fue un gusto conocerte pero, me tengo que ir, nos vemos

Yo lo único que puede hacer fue asentir ya que todavía no podía creer que le haya hablado estoy tan feliz tengo que llamara ang contarle todo

Después de que le conté todo a ang decide o más bien ang me obligo a enviarle una solicitud de amistad por facebook. Justo en ese tiempo estaba en vacaciones, por navidad por lo que no me conecte en varios días.

Semanas después cuando por fin me conecte con el mundo vi que tenía una notificación, nunca pensé que una simple notificación me haría tan feliz ¡me acepto! Somos amigos por face.

Además de esa notificación, tenía un amigo nuevo por MSN aunque la verdad no sé quién es, pero igual lo acepte. Esa misma tarde esa persona me hablo y la verdad que era muy simpático, me dijo que era hombre y me conto sobre él y la verdad me hacia reír mucho. Aunque no sabía quién era, pero igual me gustaba hablar con él, bueno y con respecto a Edward, las cosas cambiaron un poco, ya que cada vez que lo veía me mira fijamente pero no me dice nada, solo me mira.

Un día ang me pregunto por el chico del chat y yo le dije que todavía no sabía quién era y me dijo que en face lo puedo buscar con el MSN.

Así que esa tarde lo busque y cuando apareció no podía creer quien era no esto es imposible, todo este tiempo estuve hablando con el, no puede ser verdad, no podía haber hablado con Edward sin saber que era el! Estas cosas solo me pasan a mi. Pero pensándolo mejor ahora que el me hablo que voy hacer cuando lo vea? ¡oh dios mio! Con razón me miraba debe pensar que estoy loca, claro le hablo por MSN y después no lo saludo genial eres brillante bella ( notese el sarcasmo).

Esa misma tarde llame a angela para contarle todo lo sucedido

-hay ang no se que tengo que hacer-

-por dios bella como que no sabes? Ess muy fácil pidele juntarse contigo-me dijo con una sonrisa pero yo estaba en shock ¡como le voy a pedir eso

-no no no ang ¡tu estas loca! Como.. que le voy a decir… o sea…-vamos bella piensa en algo convincente-a decir verdad ya vamos a entrar a clases y pues tengo q ir con mi padre a comprar los materialesy todas esas cosas ai que no voy a poder sssaa-respire hondo- juntarme con Edward además no creo que el quiera

-No seas tonta es que no te das cuenta de cómo te mira? Es que eres ciega?-

-¿ a que te refieres?-

-bueno bella, el te mira como esperando algo mas de ti no se como que te dice me saludas y yo te saludo vamos salúdame-yo lo único que puede hacer fue estallar en carcajadas

-jajjajaj vamos ang como crees el no me mira asi, sabes me tengo que ir pero después hablamos chao te quiero ang- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui corriendo quizás que mas se le puedo ocurris a esta loca jajajaj si claro el quiere que le hable

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que me dijo ang, será verdad que el quiere hablar conmigo? No lo creo pero en msn es muy lindo conmigo y siempre tenemos algo de que hablar pero

-auch – me golpee contra algo o mejor dicho contra alguien- lo siento de verdad no..- no puede ser! Por que tenia que ser con el?

-¿bellas estas bien?-oh dios esa voz- bella!

-hee… mmm.. si estoy bien- piensa bella vamos- lo siento Edward de verdad que iva algo distraída

-pensando en algún novio?- pregunto en tono burlon pero en sus ojos vi una curiosidad sincera

- no, no tengo novio-dije algo avergonzada-esta pensando en algo que me dijo mi amiga- mas bien estaba pensando en ti pero yo nunca diría algo asi y menos delante de Edward

-vas a tu casa?- yo asentí – si quieres te puedo acompañar?-medijo con un brillo especial en sus hermosos ojos verdes

-claro- le sonreí- y mmm.. endonde estudias?- le pregunte para acabar con el silencio que había

-en el colegio saint George- vaya ese colegio solo asisten los que tiene mucho dinero pensé

-a decir verdad mi padre es doctor pero yo tengo medio beca- oh no porque dijo eso? No será que yo..

-lo dije en voz alta verdad?-

-si- me respondió con una sonrisa

Menos mal que justo llegamos a mi casa- bueno Edward gracias por acompañarme-

-de nada fue un gusto- esta por darme la vuelta cuando de repente me dio un beso en la mejilla- adiós bella espero verte de nuevo-

Yo lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Esto no puede ser verdad Edward me beso! Soy tan feliz

-¿bella te pasa algo?-oh no ahí está mi padre, yo negué con la cabeza- es que te noto algo rara, no sé ayer estabas tristes y hoy llegas con una sonrisa más grande que la del guasón- hay dios solo a mi padre se le pueden ocurrir esas cosas

-jajaja no papa no me pasa nada de verdad-Charlie no me creyó nada que le digo?-sabes debe ser que me va llegar el periodo y tu sabes las hormonas y todo eso- Charlie se quedo pensando un rato- si debe ser eso- me dijo- o quizás tenga que ver algo el muchacho que te acompaño- oh no mi papa nos vio! No es que me de vergüenza solo que.. Es Charlie lo más seguro es que me moleste

-vamos bella dime es tu novio?- oh no ahí empezó- jajá se veían muy graciosos juntos- escuche mal graciosos? No debería decir que nos veíamos lindo?- es que bella él es muy alto y bueno tu… no tanto jajá deberías comprarte zancos para poder quedar a su altura- a veces Charlie puede ser muy molesto

- y si te digo que si es mi novio- ok es mentira pero solo es para molestar a Charlie- que pasa papi? Eso es lo que querías saber o no?- Charlie estaba pálido y con la boca abierta- jajajaj es broma papa solo es un..- que eramos con Edward? Bueno estamos conociéndonos pero yo no quiero ser su amiga- es un amigo, vive cerca de la plaza que está a la vuelta-al parecer se relajo un poco

-bueno papa creo que me iré a dormir, pero que no se te olvide que mañana vamos a ir a comprar las cosas para el colegio-

-bueno bella de eso quería hablar contigo- y ahora qué?- lo que pasa es que no podre acompañarte pero te dejare el dinero para que vayas tu, si quieres le puedes pedir a Ángela que te acompañe-me quede pensando un rato si voy con Ángela me va interrogar todo el tiempo sobre Edward y la verdad no quiero que me moleste mas- no tranquilo papa que puedo ir sola- le sonreí para que no objetara- está bien pero si quieres puedo contratar a alguien para que te vaya a dejar y a buscar- mi papa nunca cambia- no es necesario pero gracias y buenas noches- no quería que me convenciera de contratarme un chofer por un día! Esto sería más fácil si mi padre me comprara un auto pero no el dice que primero tenemos que estabilizarnos y bla bla bla.

Cuando me desperté en la mañana me sentí muy bien, todavía puedo sentir los labios fríos de Edward en mi cara, ya me tengo q controlar o si no voy a empezar a hiperventilar de nuevo.

Cuando baje a desayunar Charlie no estaba _que raro Charlie siempre desayuna conmigo el caso debe ser importante _pensé pero bueno…

Debí aceptar la ayuda de Charlie ¡estas bolsas si que pesan! Vamos bella no te queda tanto solo unos libros ag! Esto me pasa por no querer que Ángela me acompañe.

Que estará haciendo Edward? Tendrá novia? Que pensara de mi? Mientras caminaba hacia la librería pensé en Edward en su sonrisa, sus ojos, su …

-auch, mis cosas- estaba todo en el suelo gracias a mi torpeza

-disculpa no te vi-oh por dios esa voz es él-bella?-es Edward- al parecer siempre nos encontramos asi-oh dios esa sonrisa bella concéntrate -emm.. yo.. bueno es que.. perdón-dije mientras me ruborizaba .

-jajaja tranquila bella a mi me gusta que nos encontremos así- oí mal? a él le gusta encontrarse conmigo? Sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en mi cara-es muy gracioso encontrarse contigo, eres todo un caso bella- de inmediato la sonrisa se formo en una mueca Edward solo se burla de mi torpeza _genial_.

Recogí mis cosas y me di la vuelta no me gusta que se burlen de mi y menos Edward aunque este último más que molestar me dolió

-bella espera-me grito-bella! qué pasa? Dije algo malo?- Edward realmente se veía preocupado

-lo que pasa es que no me gusta que se burlen de mi-le dije en el tono más frio que tengo

-lo siento bella nunca quise burlarme de ti de verdad lo siento- vi en sus ojos que lo decía en serio de verdad estaba arrepentido

-esta bien solo no lo hagas de nuevo-dije mas tranquila

- y estas sola?-asenti solo con la cabeza ya que todavía me costaba hablar con él

-y tu? - no - claro seguro Edward viene con su novia- vengo con mi madre y mi hermana- solte u suspiro de alivio- y eso que fue?- sentí como me ruborizaba de nuevo, piensa bella, -es que me gustaría haber venido con alguien de verdad que estas bolsas pesan- la cara de Edward cambio radicalmente paso de una car de feliz a una con el ceño fruncido-dejame ayudarte- que? Edward ayudándome? No no- no Edward estoy bien tu anda con tu familia que te pueden estar buscando

Edward me miro fijamente como buscando una respuesta, la verdad no se que encontró pero saco su teléfono y le marco a alguien

-aló mama?.. estoy en la librería lo que pasa es que me encontré con una amiga y…. si claro gracias mama- y colgó que es todo esto? Pero.. Edward dijo que era su amiga, bueno algo es algo-vamos bella- y cogió todas mis bolsas dejándome solo con una y la verdad que no pesaba nada

-pero y tu familia?- tranquila ya hable con mi mama y mi cuñado esta con ellas asi que ahora yo me quedo contigo-creo que ya tengo mi sonrisa favorita sin duda es esta, se ve tan bien asi, creo que me estoy enamorando de Edward

Después de comprar los libros que me faltaban íbamos con Edward caminando a mi casa

-bueno bella todavía no se mucho de ti porque no me cuentas algo?-

-la verdad que mi vida no es muy interesante así que no se que quieras saber-

-en donde estudias? Vives con tus padre? Tienes hermanos? – ok creo que Edward debería estudiar periodismo

-Estudio en el instituto que está cerca de aquí, vivo con mi padre mi madre.. bueno ella nos abandono- sentí como los ojos me picaban y en un acto inesperado Edward me abraso y me sentí bien con el, protegida, y asi estuve como por 10 minutos abrasada a el- lo siento no se que me paso- dije cuando puede controlar mis lagrimas- ya han pasado varios años y creí que lo había superado-

-bella lo siento, no quise que te sintieras mal, ya se porque no me hablas de tu instituto- Edward es muy amable conmigo bueno que me pregunto?

-emm.. qué?-

-que me cuentes de tu instituto jajaja vamos bella dime algo-

-la verdad es que es un buen lugar para estudiar claro no tan bueno como el saint George pero a mi me gusta a demás asisto al instituto con mi mejor amiga y también tengo buenos compañeros-

-la verdad que donde yo estudio es bueno pero no es igual que los demás institutos – claro que no si es uno de los mejores del país- todos están pendientes de estudiar y son muy pocos los que platican algo que no sea de la universidad o sobre la materia eso a veces aburre- me dijo con una sonrisa pero no la que me gustaba esta era más parecida a una mueca.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi casa, no se veía el carro de Charlie lo que significa que no ha llegado

-Edward muchas gracias por todo no se si hubiera podido llegar con todas estas bolsas jaja mm… te gustaría entrar a comer algo?- dije con la mirada en el suelo la verdad me da mucha vergüenza-

-gracias pero me tengo que ir otro dia será- bueno dijo que otro dia asi que por que me siento mal?- bueno bella nos estamos viendo adiós y gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerte- ok. Esto no me lo esperaba-

-Edward gracias a ti por estar conmigo-dije sonrojándome es que Edward es el único que me hace sonrojar tan seguido-me prepare mentalmente para besar a Edward en la mejilla pero el de nuevo sorprendiéndome me beso en la coronilla.

-adios bella espero verte pronto- me dijo con mi sonrisa favorita

-adios Edward- le dije en un susurro…..


End file.
